Try My Love
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Biarkan hanya diriku sendiri saja yang mengetahui perasaan ini. Jangan biarkan dia terganggu akanku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan. ChanBaek/BaekYeol
1. Prolog

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, And EXO member

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : G

Disclaimer : FF BaekYeol pertama saya. Pasti amburadul pisan..This story is mine, BaekYeol milik tuhan YME, ortu mereka, diri sendiri, dan SMEnt.

Selamat menikmati hasil karya amburadul saya. Happy Reading!

Summary : Biarkan hanya diriku sendiri saja yang mengetahui perasaan ini. Jangan biarkan dia terganggu akanku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan.

_..._

_Aku tahu, dia masih sangat mencintainya, tapi bolehkah jika aku egois untuk kali ini saja? Izinkan aku untuk bisa merasakan cintanya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong semata. Jelas-jelas dia tidak akan mungkin mencintaiku, yang notabene berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, laki-laki. Mungkin jika ia mengetahuinya ia akan sangat merasa jijik padaku, dan akan menjauhiku. Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Biarkan saja rasa cintaku ini hanya diriku sendiri saja yang mengetahuinya. Sakit tak apa, asalkan aku bisa melihat dirinya bahagia. Memang sedih rasanya jika seseorang yang kau cintai tidak bisa bersamamu. Tapi tak memang harus berkorban bukan?_

...

End Prolog


	2. Ignore The Feeling

**Try My Love**

Author : Gloomy-Sun

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, And EXO member

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : G

Disclaimer : FF BaekYeol pertama saya. Pasti amburadul pisan..This story is mine, BaekYeol milik tuhan YME, ortu mereka, diri sendiri, dan SMEnt.

Selamat menikmati hasil karya amburadul saya. Happy Reading!

Summary : Biarkan hanya diriku sendiri saja yang mengetahui perasaan ini. Jangan biarkan dia terganggu akanku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan.

...

...

...

_Aku tahu, dia masih sangat mencintainya, tapi bolehkah jika aku egois untuk kali ini saja? Izinkan aku untuk bisa merasakan cintanya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong semata. Jelas-jelas dia tidak akan mungkin mencintaiku, yang notabene berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, laki-laki. Mungkin jika ia mengetahuinya ia akan sangat merasa jijik padaku, dan akan menjauhiku. Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Biarkan saja rasa cintaku ini hanya diriku sendiri saja yang mengetahuinya. Sakit tak apa, asalkan aku bisa melihat dirinya bahagia. Memang sedih rasanya jika seseorang yang kau cintai tidak bisa bersamamu. Tapi tak memang harus berkorban bukan?_

...

...

...

November, bulan akhir dari musim gugur, permulaan untuk memasuki musim dingin. Suhu udara menjadi lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Dan ini yang paling Byun Baekhyun benci, suhu dingin. Bukan karena suhunya, namun lebih tepatnya tubuhnya yang tak tahan akan suhu dingin, sehingga merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama roommatenya, Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun masih terus bergulung dalam selimut hangatnya, padahal jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi. Matahari sudah menyambut hangat untuknya, dan para member EXO juga sudah menunggunya di ruang makan. Masa bodohlah,yang penting dia masih ingin bergulung dalam hangat selimutnya. Biarkan saja dirinya tertidur untuk 5 menit saja.

"Chanyeol-ah, cepat bangunkan Baekhyun" perintah sang duizzang Kris. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa laparnya.

"kenapa harus aku?" alis Chanyeol bertautan tanda ia tak mengerti. Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, seharusnya kau mengerti.

"tentu saja karena kau roommatenya" balas leader Suho santai sembari mengnyesap harum kopi dari cangkirnya yang telah dibuatkan oleh Yixing.

"Ck" Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Ia terpaksa berdiri, menjalankan tubuh tingginya menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Kenapa harus selalu dirinya yang membangunkan Baekhyun? Tak tahukah mereka, jika Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun,dia akan mendapatkan hadiah lemparan Bantal dari Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah ranjang Baekhyun yang terlihat terisi penuh. Oh, ternyata Baekhyun masih terbang dalam mimpi indahnya. Oh ayolah Baekhyun, tak kasihankah dirimu pada member EXO yang lain? Mereka sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah,ireonabwa!" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terbalut selimut tebalnya.

"Hmmm..." hanya gumaman singkat yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari mulut Baekhyun. Beruntung Chanyeol tidakmendapatkan hadiah lemparan bantal.

"YA! Cepat bangun Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mulai sebal dengan tingkah roommatenya ini, ia tarik selimut yang membalut tubuh kecil Baekhyun sampai terlepas dari ranjangnya.

Bukannya bangun, Baekhyun malah meringkuk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, padahal dirinya saat itu tengah menggunakan jaketnya yang lumayang tebal. Sedingin itukah? Lihat saja Chanyeol,dia hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek, dan ia berasa suhu kamarnya biasa saja,malah cenderung terasa hangat. Mungkin karena penghangat ruangannya diatur oleh Baekhyun yang notabene sensitif terhadap suhu dingin.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah,cepat bangun,tak kasihankah dirimu pada seluruh member yang tengah kelaparan karena menunggumu? Jika dingin, bawa saja selimutmu sambil sarapan" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang melihat respon Baekhyun yang kini tengah menggeliat pada kasurnya.

Perlahan mata sabit Baekhyun terbuka,menampakkan mata sayu khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia duduk pada ranjangnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata sabitnya lucu, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang ia majukan. Sepertinya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Lihat saja matanya yang setengah terpejam itu.

"ayo cepat keluar!" Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu Baekhyun datang padanya. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Baekhyun masih terdiam diatas ranjangnya.

"ngantuk~" rengek Baekhyun sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Chanyeol berdiri. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang cenderung lebih tinggi darinya. Ia memperlihatkan mata sabitnya yang kini mungkin hanya terlihat garis saja karena dirinya yang masih terkuasai oleh rasa kantuknya.

"kau tinggi sekali" racunya. Ck, kau sudah kenal berapa lama dengan roommaemu ini Byun Baekhyun?

"kau saja yang pendek" balas Chanyeol datar dan singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju ruang makan dimana seluruh member EXO tengah menunggu mereka.

...

...

...

"putri tidur akhirnya terbangun juga" hal pertama yang Baekhyun dengar saat sampai di ruang makan adalah suara milik dance machine EXO, Kim Jongin. Baekhyun hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya pertanda ia tak suka dibilang seperti itu.

"dan jangan lupa pangerannyang telah mematahkan sihirnya" Sehun menimpali ucapan Jongin sambil memandang Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya.

Jika dibilang Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan duo Maknae itu, pasti itu bohong besar. Pasalnya, mereka berbicara cukup keras. Chanyeol hanya diam tak mau menanggapi pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Terlihat Baekhyun tengah menyantap makanannya. Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang ketahuan tertidur di sela makannya. Terkadang Chanyeol lupa bahwa kenyataannya Baekhyun lebih tua beberapa bulan di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Wajar saja... lihat saja tingkahnya yang kadang bersifat kekanakkan, melebihi Sehun yang notabene adalah maknae dalam EXO.

"aku selesai..." Baekhyun berucap lirih sambil berdiri berlalu meninggalkan seluruh anggota ke dalam kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

Ada apa dengannya? Tak biasanya. Biasanya jika ia telah selesai makan ia akan mengganggu member yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa saat ini dia seolah enggan? Apa karena rasa kantuk? Ah tidak... ada alasan yang lainnya. Lagi pula,ia juga tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan makanannya meskipun perutnya tidak merasa lapar.

"ada apa dengannya?" Minseok menatap pintu kamar BaekYeol yang kini tengah tertutup kembali seusai Baekhyun memasukinya tentu saja. Dan sontak ucapan Minseok membuat setengah dari semua member mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, dan setengahnya lagi meneruskan sarapannya.

"mwo?" alisnya bertautan saat dirasanya setengah dari member EXO tengah memperhatikannya.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" kali ini giliran Jongdae yang bertanya. Sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"aku tidak tahu" Chanyeol membalas seadanya sembari memakan buah apelsebagaipencuci mulut sarapannya.

Pupus sudah harapan mereka untuk mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh untuk hari ini. Apa dia sakit? Entahlah.

"Ya! Setidaknya kau tahu keadaan Rommate-mu" kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang sedikit berteriak, dengan matanya yang dibuat membulat. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Entahlah, ia fikir akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering bersikap aneh, dan cukup membuatnya kewalahan.

"arasseo, akan ku tanyakan" Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang makan, menyisakan member EXO yang melihatnya berlalu menuju kamarnya bersama roommatenya Baekhyun, meninggalkan sarapan pagi yang belum sempat ia habiskan.

...

...

...

Hal yang pertama Chanyeol temukan di kamarnya adalah ranjang Baekhyun. Ia tak melihat Baekhyun disana. Ia lirikkan kembali matanya menuju ranjangnya. Dan yang didapatinya adalah keadaan Baekhyun yang sepertinya telah tertidur pulas dengan 2 selimut. Jika ditanya Chanyeol bingung, maka jawabannya adalah sangat benar.

Hello... keadaan disini cukup hangat meskipun tanpa mengenakan semilut atau penghangat yang lainnya.

Hal yang Chanyeol fikirkan tentang kondisi Baekhyun sekarang adalah, ia benar-benar merasa sangat kedinginan, atau keadaannya sedang demam.

Chanyeol mendekat pada ranjangnya yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Dilihatnya selimut menutupi hidung Baekhyun. Dan kesimpulan Chanyeol disini adalah Baekhyun sedang terjangkit demam. Chanyeol meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun, merasakan suhu tubuh pria pemilik mata sabit ini.

"kau demam" Chanyeol berbisik. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sangat kentara. Pasalnya ia belum menemukan Baekhyun dengan kondisi demam yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol kalang kabut mencari termometer yang sekiranya ia tahu tempat menyimpannya adalah di laci nakasnya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan termometer yang di carinya, ia kembali pada ranjangnya. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya sekiranya hanya untuk mengcheck berapa suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"40 derajat celcius" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya setelah mengetahui suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang amat sangat tinggi.

"aku tak apa Chanyeol" Baekhyun berbicara parau. Suaranya terdengar serak. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat temam sekamarnya ini merasa repotoleh dirinya.

"Jangan berbohong Baek, sudah berapa lama kau demam?" Chanyeol tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Baekhyun selain kejujuran.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku..." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Chanyeol terlebih dulu memotong.

"aku hanya ingin mendengar kejujuran darimu Baek" Chanyeol berbicara datar. Ia tak ingin teman satu kamarnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"aku tak tahu" Baekhyun membalas. Dan ini adalah bukan jawaban yang Chanyeol harapkan atas pertanyaannya.

"Ck... kau ini.. kita ke rumah sa..."Chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya, Baekhyun terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya, pasalnya ia sudah tahu tempat tujuan yang akan di bicarakan Chanyeol.

"tidak! aku tidak mau.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Membuat kepalanya semakin bertambah pening. Baekhyun sedikit menggeram kesakitan karena kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"lihatlah kondisimu sekarang Baek, kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya, sebelum semakin bertambah parah" Chanyeol berbicara cukup panjang dari sebelumnya. Terlihat bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun, ia tak ingin Bakhyun kenapa-napa, ia ingin melihat Baekhyun ceria seperti biasanya. Bukan Baekhyun yang sekarang, terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak bersemangat.

"aku tidak mau Yeol. Aku tidak mau sampai membuat semua member khawatir"

"justru karena sikapmu yang sekarang Baek, semua member justru sangat khawatir padamu"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Chanyeol. Sikap dirinya yang berbeda hari ini cukup membuat seluruh member EXO merasa khawatir. Tak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap aneh seperti tadi pagi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Memakai mantel yang cukup tebal, dan syal cukup membuat penampilan Baekhyun terliha lebih seperti seorang ibu hamil sekarang. Tapi tak apa,Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya.

...

...

...

Baekhyun terduduk di kursi taman dekat rumah sakit seoul. Tidak terlalu jauh juga memang dari rumah sakit ini,tapi mengingat rumah sakit ini amat sangat luas membuat jarak taman ini dengan tempat parkir mobil cukup terasa jauh.

Baekhyun saat ini hanya sedang menunggu Chanyeol mengambilkan obat untuknya. Aneh memang. Pasalnya adalah, Baekhyun adalah yang sedang menderita flu, ditambah ia juga lebih tua beberapa bulan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya ingin menurut saja. Itu lebih baik.

Terkadang, Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu Chanyeol datang. Cukup bosan,karena ia sudah menunggunya cukup lama. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya, hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Terkadang juga ia mempout –kan bibirnya. Sesekali ia diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang lewat. Cukup risih memang, mau bagaimana lagi dirinya sekarang adalah seorang idola.

Chanyeol datang sambil membawakan sekantong obat untuk Baekhyun. Tak terlalu banyak,hanya obat-obatan penurun demam saja, dan beberapa vitamin juga.

"kau lama sekali! Aku bosan!"

Hadiah yang Chanyeol dapatkan setelah sampai ke tempat Baekhyun berada adalah suara khas milik seorang Byun Baekhyun. wajar saja Baekhyun merasa marah,pasalnya ia sudah ditinggal selama hampir satu jam. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Baekhyun cukup lama.

"maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Terlihat sekali dia sedang salah tingkah. Baekhyun mengerutkan kepalanya seolah tak mengerti.

"siapa?"

"Yejin"

Jawaban Chanyeol cukup membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tahu siapa Yejin. Kim yang dulu pernah Chanyeol kagumi, seseorang yang sempat mengisi relung hati Chanyeol. Dan mungkin perasaan itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Terbukti dengan raut wajah Chanyeol yang teramat ceria.

"Kim Yejin?" Baekhyun mengulang perkataan Chanyeol, seolah sekali saja ia mendengar tak cukup. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"kau tahu dia terlihat semakin cantik" Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanyamenuju langit seolah sedang membayangkan rupa seorang Kim Yejin yang baru saja ia temui. Ia tak melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah sedikit murung, meskipun senyuman kecil menghiasi di wajahnya.

"tapi bukankah kalian.."

"kami masih berpacaran. Tadi dia sedang menjenguk saudaranya yang dirawat disini"

Jawaban itu cukup membuat senyum Baekhyun pudar. Yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah sebuah rasa sakit yang entah darimana datangnya.

"tapi kau jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa ya" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap atas kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan wajah sendunya pada roommatenya ini.

"Oke!" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum seceria yang ia bisa, sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"ayo kita pulang"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil mereka berada. Chanyeol tidak tahu saat ini Baekhyun beruasaha menahan tangisnya, sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

...

...

...

Baekhyun tertidur pulas setelah meminum obat penurun demam yang diberikan oleh dokter. Terlihat sangat damai. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah hari ini, di tambah dengan efek obat. Di sudut yang lain ada Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan handphonenya, mungkin sedang bermain game, atau mungkin sedang berpesan-pesan ria dengan Yejin. Entahlah.

Ada gerakan-gerakan pada ranjang Baekhyun, membuat roommatenya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ranjang Baekhyun. khawatir jikalau Baekhyun terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Ah, sejak kapan Chanyeol sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun? apa karena sekarang dia terkena demam?

Terkadang Chanyeol merasa saat Baekhyun tertawa membuatnya merasa sangat senang dan tenang. Seolah suara Baekhyun adalah sebuah lantunan lembut yang dapat membuatnya merasa senang.

"nngg...~ haus~"

Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti memelas. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Baekhyun mencari gelas air minum yang terletak pada nakas di samping ranjangnya dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup. Menurut Chanyeol saat itu Baekhyun terlihat lucu. Baekhyun kembali tertidur setelah menyelesaikan masalah tenggorokannya, memposisikan kembali tubuhnya pada posisi yang senyaman yang ia dapatkan. Ia tak menyadari Chanyeol yang masih terjaga. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan larut malam.

"tidur yang nyenyak Baek"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol memulai untuk masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

...

...

...

_Ia kini berdiri pada sebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia berada di barisan paling belakang bersama dengan Wufan yang tingginya hampir sama. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi raut wajah seluruh member kini terlalut dalam kesedihan. Bahkan Wufan-pun ikut dalam kesedihan, ia menangis, dan tanpa menampakkan ekspresi apapun, seperti yang terdapat dalam hatinya saat ini adalah kesidihan yang amat sangat dalam. Ada apa? Apa yang salah? Kenapa semua orang di ruangan ini bersedih termasuk manajer mereka? Ia melihat Tao yang menutup wajahnya. Terlihat ia sedang terisak hebat, bahunya naik turun. _

_Ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka semuanya menangis? Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang di mana sumber dari kesedihan ini. Dan yang ia temukan adalah ranjang yang berisikan seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya telah dirurupi oleh selimut. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menyibakkan selimut yang mennutupi wajah sang pelaku kesedihan. Dan saat ia mengetahui siapa yang berada di ranjang tersebut, ia langsung mematung. Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ia mengetahui bahwa yang berada di ranjang tersebut adalah..._

"_B-Baekhyun"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Chanyeol tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. _'mimpi apa tadi?'_ Chanyeol bergumam. Ia mengusap wajahnya, dan menyadari bahwa, ia menangis.

"kau kenapa Yeol?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak dan matanya yang masih setengah tertutup. Ia mungkin terganggu oleh gerakan-gerakan kasar dari ranjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Entah dorongan dari mana, tetapi Chanyeol langsung berhambur memeluk Baekhyun.

"eh, kau kenapa Yeol?"

Rasa kantuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja hilang setelah Chanyeol memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Ada rasa hangat saat Chanyeol memeluknya. Rasanya nyaman, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari tempo normal.

"syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol berkata saat Baekhyun akan mendorong tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Bersyukur karena apa? Demam Baekhyun yang sudah menurun atau apa?

"apa maksudmu?"

"sudahlah, tak usah difikirkan. Tidurlah"

Chanyeol tak membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan (?) alisnya. Baekhyun kembali berbaring pada ranjangnya setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan ranjangnya. Mencoba untuk kembali terlelap. Meninggalkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun atas perilaku Chanyeol malam ini.

...

...

...

To Be Continued


End file.
